


Studio

by Lapin_Aria



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin_Aria/pseuds/Lapin_Aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>画室不光可以用来搞创作，还可以用来做一些别的事情。</p><p>Words: 2110</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studio

 

    画室中弥漫着颜料和松节油的气味。

 

     午后的阳光使凯尔·雷纳从他的画作中抬起头来，疲惫地伸了个懒腰，把沾满油画颜料的手往裤子上蹭了蹭。他盯着工作裤上五颜六色的污渍，叹了口气。新买的白画布还铺在沙发上没有收拾。

 

    “咕噜——”长时间的注意力高度集中着实消耗体力，他的肚子发出了抗议。

 

    “看来我来的正是时候。”哈尔·乔丹踱进了凯尔的画室，咖啡和食物的香气随着他凑近凯尔。

  

    凯尔接过咖啡，啜了一口：“这什么味啊？”

 

    “肉桂南瓜味。街角上的咖啡店推出的新口味，季节限定哦~”哈尔笑着回答。

 

    凯尔做了个鬼脸，把纸杯搁在画架旁边的工作台上：“这鬼口味是谁想出来的，你居然还买了？”

    “哈哈，别抱怨了，我可是把你从无聊的工作中拯救出来的人。”

 

    “是是，我的大救星，再不吃饭我就要饿死了。”

 

    但当哈尔把三明治从纸袋里拿出来递给凯尔的时候，凯尔挥了挥他色彩斑斓的手，然后站了起来。哈尔边盯着凯尔的手边把纸袋和三明治放在一边。就在凯尔要转身的时候，哈尔抓住了凯尔的双手。哈尔轻轻抚摸这双手，抚过上面的纹路和硬茧，然后将沾满油画颜料和松节油的双手举向了他唇边。哈尔想去吻这双手，凯尔却说：“别，如果你不想中毒的话。”

 

    “我去洗个手。”说着凯尔走向了洗手间。哈尔跟在他身后。

 

    温水流过凯尔的双手，在凯尔去够洗手液之前，哈尔抢先一步挤了满手的洗手液，再抓住凯尔的手，揉搓了起来。凯尔笑出了声，笑声随后就被堵了回去。哈尔吻了他。凯尔愣了以下，很快就闭上眼睛享受这个吻，两人的气息交融在一起。这个吻持续了好一会儿，停下时两人都微微喘气。

 

    哈尔拧上水龙头，再次凑近凯尔，将嘴贴上凯尔的脖子。两人不顾手还湿着，互相脱着对方的衣服。两人就这么纠缠着出了卫生间，向画室的另一边挪去。期间凯尔胡乱地拽掉了哈尔的夹克，吻上他的肩膀并设法在上面留下印记。哈尔扯掉了凯尔那条沾颜料的皮带，现在正在与他牛仔裤上的扣子作斗争，同时舌头舔过凯尔的喉结再一路向锁骨滑去。凯尔掀掉了哈尔的套头衫，然后轻轻舔着哈尔的下嘴唇，对方张嘴接纳了他的舌头，唇齿相交。这时他们的手已经被对方的衣服擦干了。最终两人倒在了工作室的沙发上。

 

    哈尔在凯尔上方吻着他的胸肌，他的上衣也已经在刚才得纠缠中不知所踪。现在哈尔一只手抚摸他的胸部，另一只手顺着他的腹肌慢慢向下。凯尔发出了一声呻吟，身下的触感对于他的背部和臀部来说有些陌生，不像他的沙发表面，但他已经不在乎这些了。他的注意力全用来感受哈尔了。

 

    “哦，哈尔...啊”这时哈尔吸吮着凯尔的乳头，一只手揉弄另一边乳头，使它们发红挺立。哈尔的另一只手抚弄起了凯尔的阴茎，满足的叹息从凯尔唇间溢出。哈尔感受到凯尔的阴茎在他的手中渐渐挺立，他轻笑了一声，在凯尔的锁骨上留下更多自己的印记。

 

    午后的阳光照在两人身上，哈尔看着凯尔的黑发和睫毛上被镀上了一层温暖的金光，绿色的眼睛微微眯起，脸上因情欲而带着红晕，感叹道：“你真迷人...”凯尔的脸颊更红了，他的阴茎在哈尔的套弄下渗出了液体，挺身把自己送进哈尔手中。他喘息道：“别，别闹了...快进入...正，正题...”

 

    “好，我们进入正题，我的画家。”哈尔笑着用灯戒变出了一只手去取沙发旁矮柜里的润滑剂与安全套。

 

    哈尔用牙咬开安全套的包装，把安全套取出来套在自己硬挺的阴茎上。随后哈尔挤了些润滑剂在手指上，另一只手揉捏凯尔形状优美的臀瓣。哈尔试探着把一根手指推入凯尔的后穴，他喘息着难耐地把臀部抬高，以配合哈尔的动作。哈尔附身与凯尔接吻，同时将第二根手指推入他的体内。凯尔沉浸在哈尔的气息中，努力放松自己的身体。哈尔仔细地进行着扩张，伸入了第三根手指。凯尔把臀部抬得更高了，并试图把腿勾在哈尔的腰上，催促道：“快一点，我...我准备好了！”这时凯尔发现哈尔其实并没有比自己耐心多少。哈尔在迅速撤回了手指，把自己硬得发疼的阴茎以说不上缓慢的速度送入了凯尔。在哈尔的阴茎完全进入了凯尔的体内时，两人同时发出了愉悦的呻吟。

 

    喘息声充满了画室的一角。凯尔使了些力用双腿把哈尔的腰圈得更紧，哈尔知道凯尔已经适应好了，开始挺动。哈尔的右手又回到了凯尔坚硬挺立渗着液体的阴茎上，配合着自己的律动接着套弄，他的左手执起凯尔的一只手舔吮起画家的手指。凯尔在哈尔舔过他手指根部的时候重重地颤抖了一下，在多重刺激下已经快说不出完整的话来，只能随着哈尔的动作摆动和呻吟。“哈，哈尔，我...我要...啊！”这时哈尔的阴茎擦过了凯尔体内的那一点，凯尔再也忍不住，射了出来，白浊射在了他和哈尔的腹部上。在凯尔还沉浸在高潮的快感中没有回神的时候，哈尔终于放过了凯尔的手，双手抓住凯尔的腰，猛地抽动几下，低吼了一声，也射了出来。

 

    凯尔迷迷糊糊的揽住哈尔的脖子，哈尔将头搁在凯尔颈间，嗅着凯尔的气息。两人这么躺了一会儿，直到哈尔撑起身子，凯尔在失去身上那个体温的瞬间发出了不满的嘟囔。 

 

    “我去找块毛巾，总要稍微清理一下。”哈尔一边把用过安全套处理好扔进一旁的垃圾桶，一边说道。

 

    “...好。我就躺在这里，”凯尔慵懒地笑着说，末了又加上一句，“我会想你的。”

 

    哈尔大笑，抬腿向洗手间走去。

 

    凯尔摸了摸身下，惊得一下子坐起。惊恐地向下看了眼，这时因为错过午餐时间太久而再次发出抗议的胃已经不是什么重要问题了——

 

    “哈尔！！！我新买的画布全毁了！”

 

 


End file.
